compilation of our love stories!
by Futago-chan39
Summary: yup! the title said it all! its a book of one-shots stories of different ships! the most unused pairings!
1. Its not like I like you, okay!

**Konni! Minna-tachi! It is I again! Yesh! Here a book of one-shots of the pairs/ships (mostly canon and the most un-focus ships, you can also ask for what pair to write next!) so~ I hope you will like what will you read!**

 **AxA**

 **Auler's POV**

"A usual boring Saturday morning , I'm currently doing my homework about statistics and probability I guess you guys know the subject, yes I'm talking to you the one reading this"

As answering some questions my tired body reach its limit, well I stay up all night because I play video games and then everything when black.

I guess I fall asleep, as I woke up or so I thought so because bright light makes me open my eyes, I saw my unfinished homework and look at the time… it's the time when I decide to answer my freaking homeworks… I wonder why… I left my room and went to the kitchen to get some refreshments; I grab a glass and the pitcher full of lemon juice. I heard a knock from our front door, I wonder who, as I open the door I saw the most beautiful girl in the world, her mesmerizing eyes, fluffy looking hair I wonder how would it feels like if I ever have a chance to touch them. I stare at her for a while

"Ahem! Would you let me in or what?!" she cut my thoughts and get my senses back in real life

"Tee-hee… sorry! Well suit yourself welcome, what brings you here, Altezza?" I ask while she walk passed and glare. She stop infront of me.

"i.. I um… I just want to s-say something…" she suddenly stutter

"you okay?" I ask her worriedly

"uh, yea! Well umm… a-are you fe-free today?" she ask… wow what?!

"ohoho! Why do you want to know?" I ask jokingly

"na-nothing! Its n-not like, I l-like you OKAY!" she said. She just said the word…fuuudgeeee

"okay~ so where do you want to go?" I ask her while blushing

"y-you're the guy so decide!" she stutter while blushing so cute kyaaaa

"so what if we ride a boat and sail! Find a bunny and feed is some juicy kane?"I ask her, what bunnies are so cute though

"no Auler I know your stupid but, that sound so lame!" she fumed but still blushing

"how about classic dinner in candlelight? Or scary story in the night so that I could hold you tight" I suggest, though candlelight dinner sounds romantic.

"blabla bla! So I could get cheeto crumbs on me?! No! no way in hell!" she said angrily

"eh? But the scary movie or stories till midnight is a nice thing I can hug you tight!" I joked

"okay… to think you're a little dense no let me correct it you're an idiotic dense, I really don't like all this talk, they are all just fantasy, BIG fantasy that you see inside of your empty head!, NO! so just say goodbye!" she said with pout, wow she get angry still cute.

I sigh "okay so let's just go to the park I guess?"

"you wouldn't even know what to bring!" she fumed angrily

"oh! Could you please just say yes?" I beg to her half joking

"jeez! Fine. Baka Auler its not like I'll enjoy it or something!" she said while nodding with a small smile so cute!

*** **AT THE PARK** ***

I lay the blanket to the ground under the tree so its shade would keep us cool

"sit here my lady" I instruct her, she is pouting again

"t-thanks…" she said while blushing kya!

Altezza who was about to sit down saw a bunny, yes! good thing I really bring a cane

"Aww so cute! Look Auler a bunny!" she said in a cheerful voice while her eyes are focus on the cute little thing

"I brought a cane! Want to feed it?" I ask

"you didn't even wonder how did a bunny appear in a place like this?, where is the cane?" she ask and wonder

"pfft! This park is near to a forest no wonders, here is the cane" I said with a smile

"h-hey! Its still a stupid idea b-but the poor bunny just look hungry, its not like I want to feed it or something" she stutters aww my cute tsundere.

"yes, yes just like, you don't like me or something" I joked and laugh

"I- I don't really like you! Idiot!" she said while blushing then hits me with the cane

"it hurts!" putting my hands up so she won't hit my head

"lets just feed the buuny ok?" I suggest and she nod happily

We play, eat, talk and have fun the whole day, I'm really happy to spent the whole day with her, I'm also happy that she like me… wait speaking of!

"A-Altezza! I love you! T-thanks for today" I lean and kiss her and what shock me the most she didn't kick me, push me or even punch me, she even kiss back. Not wanting the kiss to end but we need air

"so that just means we are something?" I ask her while my face is burning red.

"Auler…" a faint yet familiar voice rang into my head

Onii-san?" another familiar voice

"Auler" it called again

"Auler"

"Onii-san!"

"AULER"

"ONII-SAN!"

Everything fades to black then I open my eyes and see Fine and Sophie in my room shouting then I look at my desk!

"AH! My notes and book! Aa! It's all wet! Soaking wet!" I panic then clean everything up while my bestfriend and my sister are dying from laughing.

Then it hits me "Noooooooooooooo it's all just a dream" I cry out loud.

 **Ta da! Tsun- tsun thanks for reading lots of love, take care, bye guys! See ya next story! I accept request for what is the next ship…. Also this story was inspired by the song "its not like I like you" I even use some lyrics of it though credit to the lyricist and the singer.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. So is this the happy ending?

**Here another chapter, I'm so happy bout the reviews I'm currently working on it! Lots of love! Enjoy what you're about to read!**

 **N** arlo **xM** ilky **(slight of: SxR, FxB, AxA, M** irlox **P** astel **)**

At the Moon kingdom where Queen Rein, King Shade and Princess Shein rules, it's been 4 years since Moon Malia-sama died and 7 years since Shade rules the kingdom. One fateful day came and the crown-prince of Water drop kingdom visits asking for princess Milky's hand for wedding.

"NO! I won't let you have my little sister!" King Shade exclaims childishly

"Why dad?, Narlo-sama is such a cute and kind king, at a young age he is ruling his own kingdom!" princess Shein object before Narlo can even speak.

"Shein! It's very un-princess like to listen or even join a conversion that didn't concern you." King Shade correct his daughter

"And it is so un-king like to decline such great king asking for the hand of your sister and acting so childish infront of the other royals or your subjects." Shein pouts while Rein laughs at the way the two of them talk forgetting Narlo who is currently kneeling down.

"Haha.. pfft! Well King Narlo I the queen of Moon Kingdom sister-in-law of Princess Milky gives you my blessing for the marrage!" Rein said proudly causing Shade to lost his composure and flinch

"Wha-WHAT? No no no!" Shade stands up while kicking the poor floor repeatedly with his right foot

"But king Shade! I love your sister! She means a lot to me and I want to rule my kingdom together with her" Narlo stands up

"I said no!" shouts

"But queen Rein agreed!"

"And I don't!" Shade continue to act childishly

"Let's settle this with a cup of tea shall we?" Rein suggest and gesture to some maids to prepare some tea and the table.

"I will call Aunt Milky, since she is at the Sunny kingdom having tea time with Queen Fine!" Shein beamed while dialling Milky's no.

" _Aunt? King Narlo is here! Bring Aunt Fine and Uncle Bright and Ruby!"_ Shein beamed

" _Why so sudden? The royal family of sunny kingdom can't just vanish and have fun you know."_ Milky Ask confusedly

" _KING NARLO IS ASKING YOUR HAND FOR MARRIAGE ITS FAMILY MATTER!"_ Rein grab the phone from Sheins' hands.

" _Ok ok I will be there in few minutes-"_ Milky was cut by Fine by getting her phone

" _KYA! BRIGHT! GO AND ASK RUBY TO GET READY WE WILL GO TO THE MOON KINGDOM N.O.W"_ Fine squeal

" _Why? So we can't leave here just to have fun dea-"_ Bright was cut by Fine

" _Noo! Its urgent! Narlo is asking Milky's hand for marriage and Shade won't agree we need to help Narlo!"_ Fine insist wow… my bloodline is really something tee-hee

" _R-right!"_ Bright said

" _Ok..? Well bye see you here aunt! Have a safe trip!_ " and by that Shein ended the call

By the time that the phone call was done the maid inform them the the table at the garden is ready and the tea is about to be served. Rein lead the way to the garden while holding Shein's hand and the two guys follow, few minutes later the royal family of sunny kingdom arrive with Milky, then all the adults gather and they all sat at the table to discuss the marriage

"So what? How long are you two in a relationship? Tell me about it! And let me see if that will change my decision" Shade said then the twin squeal

"Well Milky and I are in a relationship for 5 years now"

 **Flashback~~~**

 _ **It's a simple afternoon for everyone, 3 days before Rein and Shade's wedding. Milky is walking near the windmill kingdom to bring invitations to the royal family, it happens that Narlo is looking for a plan that can only be found in Windmill kingdom, Sophie have some seeds.**_

" _ **Princess Milky? What are you doing here?"**_

" _ **What do you mea-" she trips and almost hit her head**_

" _ **Whoa! Be careful! You almost hurt yourself!"**_

" _ **Ah.. hehe… thanks" milky said blushing**_

 _ **A month had passed and its February 14 at wonder academy students give chocolate to the one they love, Milky on other hand is having hard time looking for Narlo**_

" _ **Prince Narlo! Accept my choco!"**_

" _ **No he will accept mine!"**_

" _No mine!" the princesses straggled, run, and all stuffs_

 _Milky sigh at the view, I will never have a chance to give this to him, she whisper and stare at the chocolate box._

 _The door swung open and shows the panting Narlo_

" _Those girls are CRAZY!" he sighs out of frustration_

" _Ehehe… they just want to give you the thing they made to express their feeling and try to reach you" Milky said looking down_

" _But there is only one girl I love yet it seems that she didn't like me back" Narlo said as he scratch the back of his neck_

" _Oh? You like someone? Who?" Milky ask ready to get hurt_

" _W-wait that chocolates… you made it?, for whom?" Narlo ask trying to avoid her question_

" _For the guy I like of course but seems like I don't have a chance because he like someone else" she look down the blush_

" _Oh…" Narlo frowned_

" _Well h-here… happy valentine's day" milky said blushing_

" _Why? I-I thought you like someone? Why giving me this?" he ask curiously_

" _The person I like is you silly!" Milky said while she covers her face with her hands_

" _E- EEH?!" was all Narlo manage to say_

" _Yea…" Milky said blushing_

" _B-but I know you like someone so it's ok…. I just want you to know how I feel…" Milky look down, Narlo takes her hands_

" _Princess Milky… the person I like is you, I like you since we are toddlers, I learn to speak, to write and to do almost everything that I can do now with you by my side, you are there when no one notices my pain, it's you who guide me through my dark days, you mean a lot to me….. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

" _Narlo… stop with the formality! A-and it's a yes!" Milky is now a blushing mess_

 **End of flashback~~~**

"Kya! Our OTP!" Fine and Rein squeal

"Oh… that's romantic! I remember the day I confessed to Fine~" Bright said currently at his dream land

"Well… if you both love each other… try do something unpleasant to her or hurt her I will personally kill you" Shade glares at Narlo

"So… You agreed onii-sama?" Milky ask

"Yes, just for your happiness" Shade pet Milky

"SIS COM!" the twins joke

"W-what?! No!"

"Thanks onii-sama! I love you!" Milky hug her brother

"Thank you, King Shade I promise to love her with all my heart!" Narlo said

"Aww~" the twin squeal

"Now, now when is the wedding? I want to be the bride's maid ok?" Shein ask and state

"Ya! Me too! I wan chu be the flower gal!" Ruby said

"Why not next week?!" Rein suggest

"Ya! But wedding takes so much time to plan… why not on their anniversary?" fine said

"That's nice!"

After few months

"Kya! Today is the wedding and the bride is missing! Even my twin!" Rein cried

"Eh?! What?!" Narlo and Bright ask

"Why so noisy?" Shade ask fixing his cloak

They look for them then Ruby found them at the kitchen eating cupcakes

"Same old Fine and Milky haha" they all said

"Well lets go? I don't want to be late on my own wedding" Narlo wink at his future wife, then he bow stretching his hand for her to hold

"Same!" Milky curtsy and hold her future husbands hand

"They look good together" Shein commented

"They would sure be a good ruler" Bright said

"My little sister is all grown up" shade tears fall down

"Aww my brother seems so happy! What a lovely couple!" Mirlo cried

"Wait Mirlo? Since when did you arrive?" Rein ask

"I just arrive Pastel is over there and Midori my son is playing with ruby" Mirlo respond while wiping her tears

"Kya! Kicked!" everyone turns to see Sophie laughing with her hand on Altezza's belly

"N-no it didn't! I'll be the one to kick you!"

"Altezza is pregnant?!" Fine and Bright said in sync

"She is!" Auler said proudly

"You guys really become a nice adult! Though something don't really change" Tio smiled

"Blab, blab blah! Let's just go, get moving shall we? The ceremony is about to start ad we need to line up for the wedding march!" Altezza said

Fine and Rein are the one who coordinate the wedding they plan to make it traditional so, now the Ritual musicians and a Shinto maiden lead the bride and groom and the other wedding participants to the Maiden, at the beginning of the ceremony, the Shinto priest purifies the bride and groom, and the assembled congregation. After the purification, the Shinto priest reads out the formula to announce the marriage to Hachiman Okami (deities) and seek the blessing and protection of the kami to the couple. **(AN/let me skip the part where the bride is asked to do a sacrificial dance I don't really know how to put that in words)** The bride and groom exchanges nuptial cups three times and drink three sips from each of the three cups of the rice wine that was placed before the kami, after doing the san-san-kudo (three, three nine) the groom read his wedding vows, then bride and groom make offerings of tamagushi to the kami to vow their marriage, then they exchange rings and drink rice wines that will symbolise as a strong bond of our newlywed couple and the families!

After the wedding they go straight to the water drop kingdom where reception will be held, the newlywed couple thanked the guess.

"Yey food! Finally!" Fine said digging to the dishes they have, Bright remind Fine that she is a queen and have to act like one

"Milky! Take good care of Narlo ok? Also have a happy married life!" Mirlo said then hug her sister-in-law

"Aww! Thanks Mirlo-nee, I will take good care of Narlo and the kingdom, leave it to me!" then she hug back

"So this is the happy ending?" Narlo ask Milky making Mirlo release her new sister and laugh.

"No dear! We still have to rule the kingdom and have a son and two daughters" she joked

 **Yes! a detailed traditional Shinto wedding, finally finished this one, next is the request of tinker3bellz1 and Hoshizora Rein suggestion! Though making Bright a bad boy is a little hard one but I'll try to!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **-ja!**


	3. Different me? (literally Random)

Blur… it's weird… I'm so sure that my eyes are clear… hmmm… then things turn to white… then the things get clear and I saw myself in my fencing practice.

"Bright! We will have lunch now" one of the club members shouts at me

"I'll follow, I'm just gonna fix my things" I shout back then fix my things and change to my uniform then walk to the canteen, after a short while I finally arrive at the cafeteria. Looking around I someone slap my back.

"What take you so long?! I thought you will tell something to me" Auler told me while smirking I look at him confusedly

"you fall for me, do you? Aww dude! You know I like you but only as a friend" he laugh and hit my back again

"idiot! Me? Heh. Stop dreaming" I joke back

"haha, but seriously! Dude you seems like you're in a good mood, you didn't whack my head and try to kill me at first sight today" he said taking a step back

"you want me to?" I grin

"no no no… h-hey I'm just kidding" is it just me or he is shivering? I raise my hand slightly and he run off like a killer is in front of him

"huh?" was all I can say then shrug everything off, I walk to the food stall then I saw the long line, what shock me is the all move aside and one guy mentioned to me

"g-go ahead" he said shaking… weird, I decide to walk closer to him then he put his tray up and shield himself

"huh?! What the-" I'm shock on how I react

"d-don't hurt me" the guy beg and hand me his wallet… huh?! My hand moves on its own and slaps the hand of the guy and lunges a several punches on his face fugde! What have I done?! People start to space themselves and i notice that all eyes are on me. Fuck!

"what?! You want to be like him?!" I growl… crap…

"you little shits know your place right?!" I start throwing the foods round me and I hurt everyone I see….what is happening to me…. I kick the nearest table and make a commotion shit! Someone please stop me. And someone did, I feel an arm wrap round me so warm

"Bright please stop!" that voice! Its her… the girl I love hugged me and begged for me to stop. My knees felt weak I slowly removes her hand around me

"FINE!" was all I say then held her I held her tightly in my arms

"thank you for saving me…"

~~~~on other place~~~~

"fuck off sensei! I want to get out of your stupid class!" I shout angrily at the stupid thing infront of me and everyone in the class gasp

"Bright! What happened to you?!" the stupid ask, I just growl and leave the room leaving everyone of then shock I wonder why I remember that those little shits are used to that I clicked my tongue as I continue to walking in this fucking long corridor, I get tried to I enter a random class room and use their window to just jump and have a short cut, as I jump I heard a teacher shouts at me, who gives a fuck? No one so yea, I reach the canteen and just grab a food at the stall then I toss the money and walk to the rooftop and eat

"hey… hello Bright… wake up…" a voice called as it poke my cheeks

"what?!" I ask

"hey… is that how would you act toward your girlfriend?" the red head ask, huh?! I have a girlfriend? What the fuck?!

"miss did you just hit your head hard?! You? My girlfriend? bitch please I would never date you! Get lost" I said bluntly then she cried and slap me, how dare she?!

"idiot! You just confess yesterday and you will say that now?!" then she runs off! What in the world is her problem I don't even know her do I? it feels weird… something inside me wants to run after her and comfort her…. That is just weird, then I just noticed I'm running after her!

"sorry… I'm sorry" I hug the red head from her back and snuggles to her… whats wrong with me?!

"I don't me to say those words to you! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me I love you!" I tighten my hug to her bullcrap! My mouth is saying those words that I don't even say to my mom. Shit!

"Bright…" was all she say yet I feel weak the heck! What happened to me?!

"please stop… if you have any problem you can tell me" her words seems to calm me down, just who in the world is she? The care, the warm and the love I've been looking for so long…

"I… Fine..sorry please don't leave me"

 **Fuck this shit am out! xD I dun really know what I just write there xD so please bare with my random shits but I don't really know which to publish I have tons of draft for this request! Making Bright a bad boy is so hard T^T thanks for the advise Zaywrites-senpai! But I don't think I do well xD of all those drafts I choose this thing tee-hee**


	4. Us

**Howdy! I um.. sorry for the last chapter I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! T^T I beg your pardon!** **ごめんなさい** **! Patawad!**

* * *

Sitting alone on the library scribbling some notes, I remember how this library become my favourite place, every afternoon after classes we will go here, study together and teach each other then in few months I confess my feelings and she gladly accept it. For 5 months this silent, plain boring library become the happiest place in the whole world now it's an empty, cold and abandoned place where the memories of our feelings will remain.

"I will put an end to this awkward situation I'm in" I sigh as I continue to write after an hour or so I finished my homework and head out of the library.

"Toma-kun! Why don't you join us?" the secretary of the student council ask me pointing to Chiffon then wink at me, she is teasing me again.

"Pass! I will still have a lot of things to do, maybe next time!" I reasoned and she just whined as I continue to walk

"I should buy some envelope and paper-"I stop my track when I see them… those blonde hair that is keep on a bun with few strands. Her small, fragile figure is in front of me I stare at her as that figure get lost in the crowd.

I walk to a bookstore and buy several things. I head home straight, I toss my bag at the couch and go to the kitchen, I help mom in the kitchen then head to my room to change my clothes to my pjs, I fix the table then we eat dinner, I wait until mom finished the dishes before I head to my room again

"So… I have to give this tomorrow…" I sigh then I start to write, tomorrow would be out 6 monthsary if we didn't break up few weeks ago… I need closure.

* * *

I woke up when the alarm clock rang, I put the letter neatly at the envelope and seal it, I put a sign and address the letter to her. I hurriedly took a bath and fix myself; I head to school and put the letter at her locker, I let out a sigh and start the day while looking forward and trying to move on. From now on I would leave everything, every memory, goodbye my love, I have to let go and move on now.

_*_*_*_* **AFTER CLASS (Chiffon's POV)** _*_*_*_*

"Bye guys, I will head home straight now" I said as I get my bag beside my table

"Wow! That's new prez! You always stay to finish these papers, are you alright? Want me to ask someone to assist you on your way home? " my secretary said

"No need! Thanks for your concern" I wave at her and head home; I head straight to my room without saying anything to my parents.

I read the letter and the tears uncontrollably roll down to my cheeks and the flood I just lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep…

~*~*~*~*normal POV~*~*~*~*

The moon light, enter the window and shine to a specific letter that is wet from tears

" _ **Through the flood of overcrowded people  
I keep looking at your silhouette  
to embrace you closely would be a miracle  
'cause me in your life was too much to handle **_

_**Your voice remains in my ear  
your laugh that I still hear  
am I moving on or running in fear?  
oh girl you are dear  
things aren't still clear  
I hope I won't end up in tears**_

 _ **What can I do, just to make you stay?  
Even though I know you're going away  
I can't keep up, with these emotions  
its just getting more painful everyday**_

 _ **The feeling that we hold  
forget what we're told  
now every night, has been cold  
those memories that made  
though everything fades  
I hope I could still be the same"**_

* * *

 **Tada~~~ well I wanna use this lyrics for unknown reason so I try to do something since it's rejected for something I just use this. Also~ the song is entitle "The same" by Dino (composer) and Me (lyricis) here! For those request! And im happy you read it already tinker3bellz1 i hope that chapter suffices xD**


	5. Le attemp yaoi (EternallyBlue02)

Bright walked down the hallways, followed by his best friend, Shade. He was filled with both excitement and nervousness. Today was the day that he will do it. He will confess to Fine Megumi, his long time crush.

"Uh-oh, she's here." Shade said, as if it will not make Bright stood frozen, which he did. "Good luck bro." He said, patting his shoulder before walking out of the scene.

"F-F-Fine!" He stuttered with just calling her name.

"Oh, Bright! Why did you call me here? What would you want to say?" Fine asked as Bright gulped and swallowed his fear and nervousness.

"I-I-I like you!" He said with his face as red as his eyes.

* * *

"She said she doesn't like me back!" Bright cried, hugging his best friend's arm.

"I know it hurts, but do you really have to hug me?" Shade asked in annoyance.

"I don't care!" He said, hugging tighter.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Shade shouted, trying to push Bright away from him.

"Ok… Shade I have a nice idea" Bright said as he removed his arms from Shade's.

"What?" The not-so-annoyed best friend asked.

"Replace her! Here kiss me!" Bright shouted, jumping to Shade.

"WHAT THE F*CK DUDE!" Bright lean toward Shade and about to kiss him when the door slams open.

"The heck onii-chan?!" Altezza shouts then Shade immediately run outside.

"That was close" Shade said while running and he made a mental note : never try to let him hug you when he is Broken hearted.

* * *

 **Lol, just a really short something that I, EternallyBlue02, wrote! This doesn't make sense XD Hope you like this drabble thing!**

 **For Miyuki Chiyo-senpai. I did my best to do this.**


	6. Tada not really a chapter

So as i say on one of meh stories im going to become a foam and begone for a while! I also delet some of my stories like the one in undertale and the jojo's

Welp :3 I'd be out for who knows? School will start soon and as scholar I have to study and focus on studying T^T, I love writing specially poems but I have to study and maintain my grades… :3. Farewell minna T^T thanks for reading my lil note! I promise to do my best so I can still update as soon as I can!


End file.
